


I'm going to marry him one day

by Dulcia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Face Masks, Happy Steve Rogers, James Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Massages, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Wintee Soldier, buckyxsteve - Freeform, happy stucky, i don't know what else to put, self-care, steve rogers - Freeform, stevexbucky - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: Bucky discovers the starskin second skin face mask and Steve finds it funny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostintheFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/gifts).



> Dedicated this to LostintheFandom because I made her sad with one of my other fics and I felt bad. So babe this is for you

Steve drops his keys into the key bowl on the table, dropping his wallet next to it as he walks further into the house. "Buck?" He shouts but gets no reply. He goes to their kitchen and fixes himself a chicken sandwich before he notices a empty box of nail files and then a new box of condoms. 

Steve rolls his eyes and takes the condoms upstairs. "Baby?" He hears Bucky shout from their bedroom. Steve smiles and walks inside, putting the box onto the desk and turning into their ensuite. "How'd your Meeting go?" He asks as he ties his hair into a bun. 

Steve shrugs and wraps his arms around Bucky's waist, resting his chin on his metal shoulder and pressing a casual kiss into the skin of his neck. "I guess it went alright," he mumbles as his boyfriend fills the sink with water. "What are you doing?"

"Face mask. You want to try?" He asks. Steve shakes his head. "Eh, I guess you gotta be in the mood. I had a bubble bath and then I buffed my nails." He explains. Steve smiles fondly as Bucky reaches for his face wash. 

"I'll give you a massage later, add to your spa night," Steve promises as he pats Bucky's hips and pulls away. 

"I love you," Bucky whines, making the blond chuckle as he repeats what he had said. He pulls off his shirt and tie, hanging them up in the wardrobe as his shirt had only been worn for about four hours, five if he was telling the truth. He grabs a t-shirt and throws it over his head before pulling it down his chest and then unbuckling his pants and throwing them across the room unceremoniously. 

He crawls onto the bed and scrolls through his phone, checking snapchat and Instagram as Bucky gets into the bed next to him. It wasn't even nighttime yet, it was just on the cusp of the time of day when the afternoon falls into evening. When Steve leans over to kiss Bucky, he jumps, almost making a small shout along with the movement. "That isn't one of your normal face masks," he points out as he stares at the wet looking paper his boyfriend had on his face. Bucky looks at him with a deadpan expression before he puckers his lips. 

Steve leans down and chuckles, kissing him and trying not to have his lips touch the mask. He pulls away and laughs again as Bucky holds up his phone, scrolling through it casually. "Babe," Steve said as he turns into his side, the camera app open. "Babe," he repeats. 

"Steve shut up," Bucky grumbles. 

"Baby, babe," Steve continues, snapping the picture when Bucky looks over with an annoyed huff. Steve smiles and rolls onto his back, opening up the picture and collapsing into helpless little giggles before he stared at it for longer and his laughter fell into loud whoops of cackles. "Oh my.. fuck!" He shouts, laughing so hard that his stomach started hurting. 

"Steve!" Bucky shouts, grabbing the phone off him. Steve is still laughing as Bucky stares at the screen. "I look hot," Bucky comments before he too starts smiling. 

"You are," Steve replies as he turns to face Bucky, laughter still rocking his system as his boyfriend wraps his metal arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling off the mask and dropping it onto the side table. 

"I know, you tell me everyday," Bucky replies with a happy smile hand draping over Steve's head so the tips of his fingers brush his hair. 

"Do I tell you that you are gorgeous and dedicated and perfect?" Steve smiles, hand coming to rest on his stomach. 

"Yes, sweetheart," Bucky chuckles. 

"And that your feet are ugly but you have nice hands? And how your hair is always a birds nest in the morning?" Steve continues. 

"Steve," Bucky rolls his eyes as he presses his hand to Steve's cheek. 

"And how I can't go without your lasagna. How much I love you?" He whispers. Bucky's cheeks are burning as Steve presses his lips to his chin. 

"I love you too," he replies softly, thumb caressing his cheekbone. 

"Now make me dinner, future husband of mine," Steve says, slapping Bucky's ass before grabbing a handful of it. 

"We aren't even engaged," Bucky replies as he presses kisses to Steve's forehead. Steve tilts his head up to kiss Bucky. 

"Would you like to be one day?" He asks, shuffling up the bed a little with his hand on Bucky's ribs. 

"I'd love to. Just not right now, when the time is right," Bucky replies. Steve leans up and straddles him, burying his face in his neck and taking a deep breath. 

"Love you so much," he mumbles, squeezing him tightly. Bucky chuckles and throws his arms around him. "So much. So, so much, baby," he tells him. 

"I know you do, Stevie," Bucky replies. Steve squeals as he breathes in his scent. He presses his lips to Bucky's, pecking his mouth over and over before their lips stayed pressed together. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain, Sergeant. But Mr Stark is requesting your presence in the lounge," Jarvis says, his voice echoing around their room. Steve sits up, hands either side of Bucky's torso, thumbs rubbing his clothed skin. 

"Tell him to wait, Jay. We're busy," Bucky says, hands trailing up Steve's chest. He raises and eyebrow before Bucky smirks back at him. 

"Of course, Sergeant," Jarvis replies as Steve leans forwards and kisses his lips. 

-0-

Steve comes out of the bedroom first, hair askew and love bites aching pleasantly on his skin. He grabs a glass of water, swallowing down mouthfuls as Bucky walks in, pulling his leggings up his legs. Steve hands his glass to Bucky who finishes off the rest of the water. 

They held hands as they walk towards the elevator, heading down to the lounge. When they walk in, Clint notices them first, eyebrows raised. "Nat!" He shouts. "You owe me twenty dollars!"

"No I do no-" Natasha spits as she walks out of the bathroom, her voice cutting off when she seems the pair. She groans and hands Clint twenty dollars before plopping down on the sofa next to him. Bucky chuckles and presses his lips to Steve's cheek before sitting next to Clint. 

"You bet on us?" Bucky asks. Steve chuckles as he walks to the love seat. Bucky gasps and jumps up, going to Steve and moving to rest his head on his lap. 

"We always bet on you. You're so predictable," Natasha replies as Bucky grabs one of Steve's hands, dropping it on his head. 

"Massage my head," he mumbles. Steve smiles fondly and massages his head, rubbing circles into his hair as Tony and Bruce walk into the room. 

"Man, you two make me feel so single," Tony mumbles. Bucky looks up at Steve and smiles. 

"We're getting married one day," he tells the group. Steve chuckles as Natasha smiles proudly at them. 

"That right, Steve?" Bruce asks as Steve rubs his head. 

"Yeah, yes it is," he grins.


End file.
